


Wow! We Must've Been Married In A Past Life!

by Gozufucker



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I hope he prospers, I love Beedle, Just something that came to mind, M/M, Somewhat one sided? Maybe?, Wow!, i dunno, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Simply the thoughts of Beedle.





	Wow! We Must've Been Married In A Past Life!

“Wow! We keep meeting up, don’t we?”

It started simple. A relationship of convenience. Beedle had the arrows and the bugs, and Link had the merchandise to shell out in exchange for Beedle’s wares. Still, it was always a pleasure to see the traveler around the many stables that dotted across Hyrule, and each time the blonde warrior seemed to have something new and exciting to sell to Beedle. He didn’t really have any specific reason as to why he bought everything: he just found all the possible items and materials one could acquire so exciting to hold and watch.

“Whaa?! You came to see me again?! That makes Beedle SO HAPPY!”

Sometimes he brought gemstones, sometimes he brought bugs, sometimes he brought monster parts. One of the times Beedle treasures the most is that time the hero sold him an ancient core. He still kept it as one of the most important treasures in his little pile that had gathered up in his backpack. It was a nice nightlight, glowing and pulsating on the occasion, letting Beedle stare at his wares and read through the occasional text he managed to acquire through other means besides Link. The silent hero didn’t seem like a book keeping person.

“WOW! You came to the middle of nowhere in this weather just to see me?”

Their constant meetings started to become a constant joy. He always looked forwards to the hero appearing whenever he settled down near a stable, and without fail, the hero always came! Almost like a clock, sometimes on a horse, sometimes by gliding to the location, and once he even saw the hero appear from thin air, whisped there by something blue and sleek! It was amazing, and in a way heartwarming. To have something become… No, to have SOMEONE become a part of your life. Sure, he brought items, but just Link’s presence was relaxing.

“I will cherish this beetle you have given me for the rest of my days.”

The hero didn’t talk much, admittedly. Only a few words here and there, usually related to buying and selling, but his voice was still very pleasant. Soft, yet Beedle could determine just through simple hearing that it was still compassionate and sure of itself. That voice that was only used sparingly… Beedle trusted it, in a way. Sometimes he even talked more! Explaining where some of the more peculiar items came from and all… Those times were nice. He hoped Link would keep bringing him rarer and rarer items so that he could hear more of his voice.

“Wow!”

His excitement upon seeing him became harder and harder to hide as time passed on, and with each encounter that stacked up on each other. He’d always treasure the time he spent with Link, the items they shared, the rupees they traded, and those times where Link simply sat down to enjoy the gentle summer breeze of Hyrule with Beedle sitting near him. He knew that Link’s adventure was drawing to a close… He could see that in the eyes of the hero. And he wished all the best for Link.

Yet he’d miss him so much when he’d stop coming by for purchases. But until then… He’d keep enjoying his time with Link to the fullest, and try to always make sure he had just the right amount of arrows for him.

“We must have been married in our past lives!”


End file.
